


Come Back to Us

by itsMickeyR2



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluxed Nanosounds, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, angsty, flux trance, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim has been with the hat boys for a good while, but has managed to never once lose herself to the flux in all that time. Even with all of Smith's thaumcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written anything much in a very long time, so I'm sorry if this is god awful, especially with the whole story line stuff. But please enjoy!

"You know Smith, if you really needed to get some balls of tainted goop, you could have just scrapped a bit off Quim's face," Ross laughed, as they flew around searching for a taint biome. Smith needed a ball of taint for one of his thaumcraft projects. None of the others really paid attention when he was explaining it, but they all agreed to come along for the trip anyway. Mainly because the taint biomes were extremely dangerous, and the rest of the group would like their Salty Slime man to come back to them.

 

"Oi! You know very well, that’s not how that works. If it were you wouldn't be so keen on kissing this fluxy face," Kim shot back, sticking her tongue out at Ross.

 

"Well, you aren't wrong Kim. You may be sticky but at least the flux doesn't slime onto us like it does with Smith. We only need one pile of goo hanging around," Trott was following slowly, making sure none of the others missed a taint biome while they screwed around ahead. Smith drifted back next to him only to give him a slimey kiss on the cheek.

 

"Oh you know you love it, you kinky bastard," Smith laughed as Trott wiped slime from his face begrudgingly.

 

They all laughed at the selkie’s grumblings, but kept flying straight on ahead. It took them another 15 minutes of travel, until Ross was the one to finally spot a taint biome in the distance. The group dropped down to walk the rest of the way, hoping to conserve some more fuel. As the group of four edged slowly towards the purple biome Kim started breaking away from the conversation at hand. She doesn't really remember what they were talking about anyway. Probably nothing important.

 

"You know, purple is such a beautiful color. It’s just so nice," Kim said suddenly, much farther ahead of the boys. Smith, Trott, and Ross all turned their heads up towards Kim, seeing that she was almost at the border between Tainted land and the relatively safe forest they'd landed in.

 

"Uh.. yeah I guess it’s pretty nice," Ross looked towards his boyfriends, wondering if they understood why she was saying that, but they gave him equally confused looks.

 

"Hey, Kim, wait up for us!" Trott said, seeing that their girlfriend was slowly edging closer towards the infected grass. She didn't respond, only turned around and gave them a sleepy smile, before moving back towards the taint. The trio looked at each other, all equally confused and concerned, before jogging to reach her before she got any further. Smith, being as tall as he was, reached her rather quickly, and he heard her humming a tune. He didn't know what it was, or where it came from. He'd never heard her sing it before. He'd never heard her sing at all. Ross and then Trott caught up with the other two, to hear Kim start to sing.

 

"Twinkle, twinkle little star.."

 

Kim started taking quicker steps, until she was in the taint. The boys moved to follow her, but Smith stopped them when he saw the ground bubbling.

 

"How I wonder what you are.."

 

"Kim, what the fuck are you doing, get away now!" Smith hissed at her, when a tainted tentacle popped up from the floor less than a foot away from Kim. The hats gasped as Kim just slowly turned to face it, instead of reacting to their warnings. Not that she always would, but she didn't even tell them to flux off. Ross and Trott had pulled out their Atomic Disassemblers and were ready to jump in there, and help, if Smith would only let go. Kim was still smiling, and it would have made the boys grin right back at her, if it weren't for the situation that was probably going to get her terribly hurt. Kim slowly raised a hand out towards the tentacle, and, to the shock of the boys, it did not lash out at her, but the tip of it very gently curled around her hand. Kim giggled as the tentacle appeared to shake her hand, and she brought her other hand up to run it along the appendage sticking up from the ground. During this entire exchange Kim had gone back to humming, not stopping, other than to giggle. The boys were frozen. They wanted to go in and get Kim away from the tentacle, but they were so shocked by how Kim was acting, and what was going on, that they just couldn't move.

 

Kim suddenly stopped humming, but she started talking, and that concerned the boys even more.

 

"I know I've been gone a very long time.. I'm very sorry mother," She sounded so guilty and sad, the boys began to worry much more than they were before, and that was saying something.

 

Trott looked over towards Smith and Ross, "Mother?"

 

"Kim, please come back over here. You're freaking us out. And that’s pretty hard to do," Ross called over, in an attempt to get her attention. They weren't really paying attention to Trott, instead intently focusing on Kim.

 

Suddenly the tentacle tightened around her hand and she fell to the ground trying to get away from it. She shouted in pain, trying to pull it off her hand, and it just lifted her up.

 

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm sorry! Please!" Kim cried out.

 

Smith jumped to action and Ross and Trott quickly followed, rushing to try and get Kim away from there, but more tentacles popped up from the ground and reached for them, only barely missing Smith when Ross grabbed his suit jacket, keeping him from getting crushed by the tentacle. The tentacle thrashed towards them, but they pulled themselves further out of it’s reach, and looked back to Kim.

 

She was lifted in the air, by the tentacle, but it had loosened its grip a little bit. She looked to be in less pain than before, but she was looking at the ground almost like a scolded child.

 

"I'm sorry mother. They take care of me... I know you take care of me too mother... Yes mother," After Kim became more and more complacent, the tentacle lowered her to the ground, to a sitting position, and the tentacle rested across her lap.

 

"I know you love me... I love you too mother," The boys continued to just stare, unable to reach her as the tainted tentacles thrashed around in front of them. They were honestly unsure as to what they could possibly say about what they were seeing. All they really felt was fear for their lover, she may be terrifying when she wants to be, but she is still very breakable.

 

"No.. They aren't worth it. None of them are human.. No! No. Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!!" Kim pushed the tentacle away and began to hold her head, and her voice began to raise. The boys tried to get at her again, swinging at a tentacle but another always came in its place. Kim began crying and quietly muttering “shut up” as the boys tried to reach her. A tainted sheep was next to her, gently butting its head against her shoulder, but she didn't look up. She continued her mantra and the boys kept on fighting. Finally after a long time of fighting, Trott remembered they had jet packs, forgetting through all their worry and confusion. He landed down next to her, and picked her up quickly, taking a hit from the sheep, before flying off back next to Smith and Ross. They saw that Trott had Kim, and they all flew off together.

 

"Leave them alone. Please Mother please. Stop. Stop. Please," She sounded so desperate, and Trott didn't know if the others could hear her, but they could see Trott’s face, and they knew that she was bad. They flew much faster than when they were searching for taint, and they landed at Hat Corp. rather quickly. They flew silently the whole way, scared and unsure of what to do. Trott had to keep himself from looking at Kim, because he'd end up flying into a mountain, but he just wanted to reassure her. All he did was hold her close, and run a hand through her hair. The other boys flew close to Trott, and kept looking over to him every so often, just looking at Kim. When they dropped down at the back entrance to Hat Corp. They stopped and could hear Kim again, now that the wind wasn't filling their ears. She finally stopped talking in that voice, and she appeared to be asleep. She looked so calm and it was so nice, after seeing her scared and in pain before. Smith moved to take her from Trott, since he'd been carrying her the entire flight, and Ross opened the door for the four of them to file in through. They set Kim down on their bed, but when they did, she started to wake up. The boys stood around her with bated breath, and watched and waited.

 

"Ugh.. Not this again. Why can't it just stay away," Kim groaned, with her eyes still closed. She barely opened her eyes, and jumped slightly at the three men standing around her.

 

"Jesus bloody christ guys.. What happened? You look like I've been in a coma," Kim slowly sat up, her head was killing her, but she wouldn't let the boys worry anymore than they appeared to be.

 

"What- Hold on. You seriously don't remember what just happened?" Ross could not believe that what just happened was something she could forget.

 

"Um.. What just happened? I mean.. oh wait. We were going to get some balls of taint for Smith, yeah?" They all nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Oh bloody hell.. Yeah, that happens sometimes."

 

"What the fuck do you mean that happens sometimes?" Smith asked.

 

"That’s not something that just happens every once in a while you know," Trott finished off for Smith who was standing shocked, and possibly a little bit angry.

 

"Well, it does to me, I mean honestly, do you think the Flux is just a bit of purple paint on my skin?"

 

"... Well. Kind of," Ross shrugged. It was kind of funny, how no matter how much they were concerned for Kim, they could just jump into a relatively normal conversation. Normal under the current circumstances, at least.

 

"Well, you were kind of right. But there was more to it. Me and Duncan never really figured out what it might be doing to me physically, like we don't know if I'll die one day from it, or if I'll eventually just be consumed by the Flux, but something I learned much later than Duncan, is that, sometimes, if I get a bit too close to a lot of Flux, or taint biomes, I, kind of get lost in it all?"

 

She looked up at them, gauging their reactions, which were understandably worry and confusion.

 

"Yeah, we saw that bit, but how did you manage to forget to mention that?"

 

"Well, I hadn't heard any of the voices or Mo-"

 

"I'm sorry, what? Voices!?" Ross just started rubbing his temples, this was getting to be a bit much.

 

"Uh, yeah. When I first got infected there were a lot of voices- shh- Uhh, I got around to ignoring them after a bit, but they were still there. Eventually they were just gone. Not a word from them for a long time. Since.. Since around when I got here, with you lot," Kim gave them a small smile at that, which made them feel a bit better. "But, yeah. Sometimes, I get lost, as Duncan would put it, I'd start humming or singing, and he'd have to nearly slap me to get me out of it sometimes."

 

"Jesus Kim, why do you not mention these thing?" Trott asked, his voice filled with concern, that Kim almost never hears. It nearly stops her from being able to respond, but with Mother whispering in her ear she need to keep some sounds going to take away from it all.

 

"I don't know, at first it didn't seem relevant, or at least to me it was obvious, I mean being half purple, you had to think there were some side effects, and then after a little time, I just never thought about it!" Kim looked up at them, and her head was really starting to hurt, and she began to close her eyes again, and rub her temples as well.

 

"Kim, do you not remember any of what happened?" Smith had ended up being relatively quiet since he felt kind of bad about his outburst towards her, but he could not believe she wouldn't remember what just happened there. You don't just forget something like that. He knew he wasn't

 

"Well.. My hand and arm hurt a bit, and so does my head, so, I'm thinking as the way things are going now, someone was not all that pleased with me, and my... absence,"

 

"Who exactly is someone?" Smith pushed, still looking for clarity. Kim's head was killing her. Too many voices sounding at the same time. It'd been so long without all this sounds.

 

"Look, Smith I hate to not explain this right now, but I'm in a bit of pain, and I just want a moment, I mean, I did, just wake up, after all that, and I'm assuming that, based on your faces, it was pretty bad. How about, we just let me be for a minute," Smith sighs, but nods, and they all sit around Kim on the bed. Smith pulled her onto his lap, and rested his chin on her head, and Trott and Ross each took a hand, leaning on the two in the middle. It was a nice scene, and it made Kim feel much better, it was warm, and she felt safe. The voices were still loud in her head, but it felt nice to be surrounded by people who would keep her safe, when she couldn't. Kim's head still hurt though, and she was honestly still exhausted, so she released their hands,  and stood from Smith’s lap, before pushing them down onto the bed, and laying back down across the three of them. She needed this closeness, even if they didn't want a nap, she did, and she needed them there. With her head in Ross's lap and her feet on Trott, she fell asleep to the motions of Ross running his fingers through her hair.

 

* * *

 

The boys eventually fell asleep themselves, knowing that there was no way they could or would get up from their position under Kim. Even though they desperately wanted answers to their many questions, they couldn't push Kim, especially after seeing all that. They fell into routine, as this was very similar to how they slept sometimes. If they slept. Kim was really the only reason they would sleep, seeing as before she started staying with them, they almost consistently worked through the night. They still work through the night most of the time, but when they do get around to sleep it’s because Kim makes them.

 

* * *

 

Kim was dreaming peacefully, it was a rather tame dream, just her and the boys going off on another trip for something or other, then they stumbled into a taint biome again. This time, the boys walked in with her, and then they were gone, taken away somehow. She didn't know how or where, but she just knew, in the way that dreams make you aware of things without seeing them. Whispers quickly grew all around her, and she felt a hand right on her shoulder. She whipped her head around only to see a mass of purple. This is what she knew as mother. Mother always came to her and acted kindly, unless Kim had done what she had deemed wrong. She was really like a mother, but Kim did a lot of things that Mother did not like, because Mother was in her very essence evil. Kim turned around fully, and knew what she was about to be faced with.

 

"Kim, you've been gone a very long time. I've been worried."

 

"I know Mother. I'm sorry. I've been with some new people," Kim never knew why she always felt so bad when faced with Mother’s anger or 'disappointment' but she always felt as if she were talking to her real mother.

 

"I know. We talked earlier. Do you not remember."

 

"No, I was told that you were angry with me. I'm very sorry. I should have come back more."

 

"It’s alright child," Kim could feel a hand on her head, running through her hair, despite the fact that Mother wasn't a sentient being. "We just need to bring you closer."

 

"What do you mean?" Kim looked up at the purple glow, curious and a little bit afraid.

 

"Well sweet child, we need you to be closer to me. I'll take care of you, you don't need those ridiculous creatures with you," Mother continued to run her hands through Kim's hair and it was quite calming.

 

"But, I can't just leave them!" The hand in Kim's hair suddenly tightened pulling her forwards

 

"You will listen to your mother!" Mother was close to Kim's face and the purple glow was hurting her eyes.

 

"I- I can't leave them. Please Mother," Kim was suddenly thrown back, and Mother began to glow brighter and brighter. Before Mother could do anything else, Kim was awake.

* * *

   
When Kim woke up, the boys were still asleep around her. She didn't jump up like you would think, her eyes just opened, and her eyes hurt a little, and so did her head, but she wasn't sure if that was from all the voices, which was down to a whisper now, or something else. She didn't remember her dream, but she knew what it was about mostly. Kim sat up and looked at the three boys beneath her. They hardly ever slept, but they looked so peaceful when they did. She didn't get to see them like this all that much, since they were hardly ever taking a break, working all the time. If they did take breaks, they would be laughing and joking, and sometimes, they would just sit quietly, but that didn't happen much. Kim took what she could get when it came to seeing them quiet and peaceful. She didn't want to wake them up, but she knew that they needed to know what was going on with her. Even if she didn't know everything either. Kim decided against jumping on top of them for once, and shook them awake. They were groggy, and needed a few minutes to get going but, they remembered quickly what happened before they slept, and they were ready to get some answers.

"Right, so. What do you guys want to know. Ask a question so I can have somewhere to start off from." Kim sat on the bed, with Trott next to her, and Smith and Ross sitting on some chairs in front of them. They sat quietly for a few minutes since none of them were really sure where to start, when Smith remembered something.

"Well, before we fell asleep, you said someone was mad at you or something like that. Who is that someone?"

"Well.. That's kind of harder to explain. I know her as Mother." Kim trailed off thinking of what to say after that, but Trott helped her fill that silence

"Thats who you were talking to then? When you were in the taint biome, you said Mother, a bunch of times, so is that who that is?"

"Well, that would make the most sense. I don't really remember, but I do know that she's unhappy. She whispers to me, a lot, along with other voices that I don't have names for. There are too many." Kim was nervous about that part. Its hard to admit to the fact that you hear voices. "Mother is the loudest, or at least the one I can pick out easily. She's also the only voice I hear alone sometimes."

"What does she say to you?" Ross felt stupid asking that. It didn't seem like a very good question, but he also felt that it was important somehow.

That wasn't a question Kim was expecting, but she did have an answer for it. She knew the boys wouldn't like what they were told though.

"Well.. Sometimes, she acts like an actual mother, saying not to do something, since it might be dangerous, or tell me off for doing something she didn't like. For example whenever Duncan would try a cure to get rid of the flux, it would be like a crowd screaming in my head. Other times, I felt like I was losing my mind." Smith opened his mouth to ask some kind of sarcastic question, which was his way of lightening the mood mainly, "Yes I am aware that I had probably already lost it but, listen of a second will you?" Kim gave Smith a small smile, so he knew she wasn't actually mad, since this could be a time where she would be. She shook her head, trying to ignore the rising voices. They didn't like her telling their secrets.

"Sometimes, more often than not, she would tell me to do some pretty bad things. Slice Duncan open. Cut off Tiddles' tail. Eat Billy. And those are some of the tame things. I first came here, cause I was scared I would do one of those things someday, and no offense, but I did kind of hate you guys at the time. I don't know if that made it more likely for me to act on things, when they were directed to you, but by the time, I started to actually like you guys, Mother was basically a hum. Something I couldn't hear anymore."

"Honestly, none taken, we are pretty shit. But, do you think that will start to happen again? Uh.. Mother, will start suggesting things again?" Trott asked next to her. He wanted her to feel safe here, and obviously, this wasn't a very safe, at least, that's how he saw it.

"Its very likely that's how its gonna go down. If I lose it though, you guys can't go easy on me if I do try anything. Alright? Cause you're all probably dying a slow death if I do." Kim laughed at her own, poor joke, but her warning was very serious.

"We can't promise you anything Kim."

"You better, cause you understand I'll never come back from that state if I end up hurting you? Or it will be very difficult to bring me back."

"We'll try. We won't hurt you though either." None of the boys would be willing to hurt her, not anymore.

"Good. There is a little more, to all the things Mother would say. Sometimes, she would just say cruel things. Cruel things about me. I'm usually fine with them, but I think I should be telling you three everything right now."

"Well, I'm honestly glad that you are telling us everything. I just want to be able to help you out y'know. This can't be something that's easy to deal with," Smith gave her another reassuring smile

"Well, I've gotten quite used to it, really. At this point its really quite easy to go on with my day, it still gets on my nerves, but I've gotten to a point where I don't mind as much anymore. Its just another thing that is apart of my day really, like how Ross is weirdly obsessed with marble, or how you are hilariously salty about many things. Its just normal." Kim shrugged, not sure what else to say

"Well, no, its not really. And we want to help you with this stuff, no matter how small. I mean that is what people do in relationships. Work through problems and stuff together, right? If not, we've been doing pretty bad so far." Smith chuckled at his own joke, before Trott spoke up again

"So, what else happens?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rightio, so this turned out not quite how I wanted, but it was still pretty alright to me. I didn't end it very well either. I may add another chapter on to here if people want that, so tell me if you do!


End file.
